A Christmas Carol
by TowerMage
Summary: This year at the Lovegood house, there will be an extra plate added to the Christmas Feast. Will this new romance be enough to melt away the freezing effects of the Second War? Deathly Hallows Spoilers in excess. HPLL. Final Chapter Uploaded!
1. Chapter I: God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs

**Chapter I: God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs**

Harry gripped tightly onto Luna's ring covered hand, guiding his blonde haired friend through the pressing crowd of concert goers. The raw voice of The wierd Sisters pulsed through the crowd, the fans throwing back the words to the bandmates. Harry tossed his head from side to side as he managed to pull Luna away from the front of the thrashing pit of gangly teens.

Luna's face was radish colored, which matched her earrings perfectly, her blue tank top covered in glitter and rhinestones. She had taken to painting a teal star under her right eye, and she smiled widely as Harry pulled her out a seat near the bar. "Thanks Harry!" Luna exclaimed over the screams of enthusiasm from the front of the venue.

Harry ordered two drinks and he sat next to Luna, who was glowing with excitement. "Havin' fun, Luna?" Harry asked nervously, as this was the first time he and Luna had been together alone since he had broken up with Ginny. It wasn't like it was his first date, he recalled, but he was still somewhat self-conscious of himself, his scarred body drew attention from all of his friends now. It wasn't easy being the savior of the universe, and Harry frowned as he remembered Ginny. She never understood that he just wanted to be normal- Dumbledore realized this, that was why he had sent Harry to live with the Dursleys.

Luna's infectious smile came into existence again, and Harry admired how her teeth bit the bottom of her bright pink lips. "Harry, I'm having a wonderful time! It's much better than the Hogs Head meeting we had…but that wasn't really a date…if it was, your views on dating have severely improved!" Luna beamed, taking a sip of her sparkling green beverage.

Harry felt himself brighten up as Luna expressed her thoughts blatantly. Harry put his hand on hers and she gripped on tightly. "Hey, Luna…" Harry began.

Luna's silvery grey eyes grew even more wide as Harry addressed her, she focused on him and tilted her head, causing her mane of dirty blonde hair to fall into her face. Harry grinned and tucked strands of it behind her cutely curved ear. "Come dance with me?" Harry offered.

"Ooh, ok, yes! That would be delightful, just don't leave me talking to Professor Trelawney this time, I do think she might be outside her mind!" Luna laid her unfinished drink on the countertop and hopped off the barstool.

Harry laughed at her impeccable memory and took her hand again, she began to skip merrily to the dance floor, bringing Harry with her. The Weird Sisters ended a tune and began to readjust their instruments, magically dousing the audience in much welcomed water.

Harry watched as Myron Wagtail, the glitter and ruby clad singer of the band, threw his head up and down and scatter around the stage, as an energetic and high energy song began to play. "London!" Myron cried out, "Let's spice up this evening, a bit, eh? ONE! TWO! ONE TWO THREE!" He clapped his hands energetically , causing the audience to follow his suit.

Harry put both of his hands in Lunas' as the crowd around them screamed in jubilation.

The song played out through magical speakers, filling the auditorium with the words of song.

_"Oh, God rest ye merry hippogriffs!_

_"Let No House Elf Dismay!_

_"Cuz don't you know that in a tiff,_

_"The Hippogriff saves the day!_

_"With presents round the tree,_

_"And plenty of Elf-Mead_

_"Let's have a sip, and keep our kip_

_"With our fine flapping friends!"_

Luna's head bobbed from side to side, jiving with the merry beat of the covered song, her hair bouncing up and down as Harry felt himself come to a refined form of boogying. Her eyes were alight with purple reflected rays of shining radiance, and her cheeks alive with colour. Harry gripped onto her and danced closer to her. "Luna," Harry shouted over the resounding chorus.

She parted her lips and raised her fine eyebrows, but all the same, still singing to her favorite band.  
"Luna! Luna I'm in love with you!" Harry declared boldly, trying on some of Luna's bravery.

The band played on ceaselessly, as Luna's protuberant eyes stared into Harry's. She smiled angelically and nodded her head. "I thought you might, I can tell you know, you never were a good Occlumens!" She shouted, jumping up and down to the jolly melody.

_"And if the Hippogriff ain't there,_

_"Never worry, I've got a spare_

_"We'll find that Hippogriff of joy_

_"And make sure he comes to town, my boy!_

_"Yeah yeah yeah, GOD REST YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS!_

_"Let's sing this Christmas, eh? _

_"That ev'ry single Hippogriff gets a full stocking, OK?_

_"For in the land there's none so bold_

_"As that skivey jivey Christmas mate,_

_"The Hippogriffs may be a bit late,_

_"But a Hippogriff is great!"_

Harry wasn't sure if it was the pure energy radiating from this concert that made him do it, or the beautiful way Luna was looking at him now, but he couldn't help himself any longer. Harry pulled his friend close to him, and admired her Spectrespecs- which rested carefully atop her head.

"Luna, I do, love you!" Harry declared and he pressed his lips to Luna's and tasted the sweet strawberry flavouring placed there. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

As they broke apart from their first kiss, Luna spoke into Harry's ear, "I'll have to bring you to Daddy, you'll need to meet him. Ooh, he'll be so excited to meet you! He's always said I'll find a respectable boyfriend!"

Harry laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead, letting her retain the untarnished view of her father- not bearing to tell her the truth of what he had almost done to the tide of the war.

"I would love to meet your Dad, Luna."

"Ooh Harry, I think this has the potential to be a most enjoyable Christmas! Just think about it! Daddy and I will actually have a guest for our dinner this year!" Luna said comfortably, but Harry just barely suppressed a grimace. He really wanted to make Luna happy, and he felt sad about the uncomfortable truth she had just confided to him.

The crowd continued to dash around them, and Harry drew Luna away from them, back to the lesser packed area of the venue.

"Harry, it's fine, you can stop looking for it." Luna said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"The mistletoe, silly. Your eyes were focused on the ceiling, you must have been looking for mistletoe. You can kiss me here, if you want to,…don't be embarrassed." She offered, smiling her smile.

Harry hadn't realized he had been staring upwards, but was pleased all the same by the offer to meet Luna's lips again. "It's probably full of Nargles, anyway." Harry said as he brought his lips to meet Luna's. This Christmas indeed seemed to hold much potential, Harry thought, as he and Luna warmed up the cold winter night.


	2. Chapter II: Sonnet for the Sleepless

**Chapter II: Sonnet for the Sleepless**

**[AN: Thank you for all that have read and reviewed, it truly helps when you're writing in the Harry Luna Genre. I know it's one of the lesser loved fields, when compared to Harry/Ginny or Harry/ Hermione, but all of your reviews make me feel better about writing a story for two people that had a lot of potential. Just as a friendly warning, this does contain Deathly Hallow Spoilers to the 9th Degree...so do be careful if you haven't finished it. I hope you enjoy the update, and I will update again soon.**

Harry and Luna pushed through the set of double doors, fighting their way through the crowd of people exiting the concert for the Weird Sisters. Harry held on tightly to Luna's mitten clad hand and turned into pressing darkness once they were outdoors. Harry felt Luna twitch in the darkness and automatically tightened his grip on her, he wasn't about to lose her mid-way.

As the familiar scenery came into focus Harry loosened his grip on Luna. The Muggle streets of London were deserted at this time of night, and only the noise of their breathing filled the night. Harry pulled Luna forwards a bit, past the barriers of the Fidelus Charm, and noticed her cautious smile falter, and she was transfixed as buildings eleven and thirteen pulled apart, and in their void, a house appeared.

The two teenagers walked up the stairs, the cold concrete resounding with the clicks and clacks of their footsteps. Harry took his wand and nonverbally magicked the door open, a satisfying click was heard and wafts of freshly made dinner greeted their noses. Harry whispered into Luna's ear, careful to speak ever so softly, as not to disturb the silent portrait in front of them.

"After Sirius died, this is what I was left. My friend, Kreacher, will have dinner ready for us. Do you like Shepherds Pie?" He asked, leading her past the finely decorated hallways, that shone with a renewed brilliance of Kreacher's adoration.

She nodded vaguely, and smiled after a moment, clearly thinking of something amusing. "You know, when I was a girl, I asked my mum once if it was made with actual Shepherd. But yes, I do enjoy it, so long as there's no Shepherd on top." She nodded and grinned, a beautiful sight.

Harry felt himself coming to laugh, and couldn't help himself as he sped along the corridor, determined not to wake Sirius' mother.

"Harry, why is that portrait covered up?"

"Sirius' mother doesn't like guests, and ya know how mothers can be, never can get rid of them."

"Have you tried Abelcoxy Droppings? They've been known to remove even the toughest spells. Even Wrackspurt bleedings." She said, as she hung her teal colored robes on the hanger next to the troll leg stand.

They walked, hand in hand, into the warm and cozy kitchen, where they saw the hunched back form of Kreacher bustling to and fro, a Christmas Bonnet wrapped around his head.

"Good Evening, Master Harry." The House Elf croaked, bowing low and extending his arms gracefully behind himself. "And a pleasant evening to you Miss. Kreacher is always happy to serve the guests of Master Harry, such an honor it is."

"You do remind me of Dobby, he was a good elf too. He died though, I felt awful for him." Luna said, patting Kreacher on the shoulder, earning her a smile from the House Elf.

"And Kreacher did his part to help in the war as well, we mustn't forget to honor him." Harry smiled, which caused Kreacher to beam.

"Shall I get your dinner, Master?" The House Elf started towards the stove, levitating two bowls and silverware to the table, motioning for the two to have a seat as he prepared their meal.

Luna sat opposite of Harry, and brought her napkin to her legs. "Harry, it was so nice of you to invite me over, I know we haven't had much time to talk since you were appointed to the new trials at the Ministry. Is Kingsley still embarrassed over his new Patronus?"

"You have the most uncanny knack for making me laugh, yes he is still troubled by it. The Lynx was far more impressive than the Boston Terrier."

"Any thoughts on why it changed?"

"Well ever since Ron nearly killed Kingsley using a faulty Permanent Patronus charm, he's been kind of nervous. I'm guessing Kingsley's new Patronus is just a reminder of how scary a little dog can be…given the right circumstances!"

Luna was the one laughing now, and Harry wanted to dance in the light of her eyes all evening. Kreacher pardoned himself as he bustled over with two steaming plates of Shepherds' Pie, and a side of radishes which he specially prepared for Luna.

The two ate heartily, and despite Harry's continued requests, Kreacher wouldn't sit with them - Some of the old honor systems just wouldn't go away.

The dinner was exquisite, Honey Mead was served, with a generous helping of Graham Pudding. Luna twirled her dessert in midair trying to have Kreacher taste some of his marvelous makings, but to no avail.

They excused themselves from the table and went into the drawing room, where a well stuffed couch was waiting for them, in front of a magically roaring fire. The portraits of fallen Order members smiled down at them happily. They sat and stared up at the faces they knew so well. Alastor Moody was gazing down at them, both eyes still intact, and flashing a frightening grin. Luna waved at Professor Lupin and Tonks who were embracing each other tightly. Fred was jumping around his portrait, eagerly looking for something mischievous to do. And in the most impressive portrait of all, were the two men Harry missed most from the Second War.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were sitting at a table, in rapt conversation, but they gave pause to wave down to Harry and Luna.

"Harry, he really did care for you I think. Look at how Hermione treated Ronald, and they're together now. Even though I think Hermione has lowered her standards. Do you think Ronald has ever worked up the courage to formally ask her out?"

"Blimey, no. He's still scared to." He sat down with Luna on the couch and placed his hands in hers.

"But you weren't scared to, were you Harry? You weren't scared to ask me out, were you?" Her grey eyes met his, and held firm.

Harry felt slightly nervous as she addressed him, he had never felt this way with Ginny. It was refreshing, knowing that someone has such a hold on you, he thought. "I was for a bit, you know. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that we can't put things off. Look at all of our friends we lost…they might have had hundreds of things they wanted to do…but they sacrificed them all for the greater good. I don't want to insult them by living in fear."

"It was such a brave thing you did Harry, you were so fearless, I was proud to call you my friend."

"I miss them, God do I miss them. Do you think they're still talking about Collin?"

Luna laughed as a lonely tear danced across her rosy cheeks. "Mr. Voldemort, Oi Mr. Voldemort! Can I get a picture?" She mimicked, laughing and crying at the same time. "No, I'm sure he didn't die like that, he would have gone out fighting. He was good fun, there wasn't a braver friend we could have asked for Harry."

"I feel bad, I never got to tell him how proud I was of him."

"He knew, Harry, I'm sure he knew. He wouldn't have fought for us if he didn't believe in the cause."

Harry felt comforted by Luna's kind words, and thought of the happier memories he had of Collin Creevey. Harry embraced Luna and stroked her long locks of hair. He pictured for a moment his future with her. What would it mean for him, not as the boy who lived, but as the boy who loved? He imagined, as he always had, what his life would be like years from now. Cho sure hadn't made a lasting impression in his imagination of his life. Ginny was more profound, but he couldn't seen her as more than a high school love - unless she made some real changes to how she viewed him.

Luna, however, he could see them spending many a happy Christmas together, Kreacher too. The house felt warm with Luna inside it, Harry entertained the thought of turning Regulus' old bedroom into a guest room…maybe even a child's' bedroom…but that was surely getting ahead of himself! He scolded his mind as he came back to himself.

"Luna, thank you for being my friend."

"You were mine when nobody else would be, Harry."

And together they rose, as Kreacher played a slow song by The Hobgoblins , "A Sonnet for the Sleepless" -to Luna's immense pleasure, and they danced around the floor. Kreacher felt his face twist into a smile and his heart felt light. "So nice, that Master has someone to make him happy." The House Elf croaked, as he looked out lovingly at the portrait of his old Mistress.

And the hours passed, as they danced through the night and into their new romance. The kiss that came was one to be remembered for all their lives, for they felt any lesser time would stain it's memory. And as the night carried on, they too carried each other onto the couch, and it was there that they intertwined their bodies and slept- dear friends.


	3. Chapter III: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**[AN: Hi all, I just wanna wish everyone happy holidays as they draw ever closer! I wanna say I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. I want to dedicate this chapter to Looney-kba & Soaker, as they helped me write this chapter- whether it was through inspiration or encouragement. As always, I appreciate the reviews- in a world where HP/GW is the norm, any encouragement is loved and well received. As far as the delay on this chapter goes: I'm getting married in 2 days, so I've been a little busy lately, but this story has not been far from my mind. I'll get the next chapter up sometime next week, hopefully by Sunday the 25th. Let me know how you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HP, see original disclaimer. I get lots of enjoyment out of this, but I aspire to get no money from this or any other story I author on III: A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

Harry awoke the next morning with Luna breathing steadily beside him, she had kicked off her pink shoes and they too, like Luna, were laying on their sides. Harry admired how Luna slept, he even dared himself to think of how she might like the upstairs bed a little better; but then came to control his thoughts. After all those battles with Occlumency, he had best know how to master himself, he thought as he silently crept up from the couch.

He scratched his head and yawned sleepily as he tiptoed into the kitchen , where Kreacher was tiptoeing on a three legged stool, whistling lowly as he sprinkled green herbs into a stew. "A pleasant morning, Master Harry." Kreacher croaked, as he hopped off the stool and went to pull out Harry's chair for him.

"Good morning, Kreacher." Harry said scratchily, and he cleared his throat as the House Elf poured him out a bowl of steaming broth.

"To ease your throat, Master." Kreacher then happily pranced off towards the stove, to return the black pot to the heat.

Harry gave his thanks and began to sip on the broth, thoroughly enjoying the meal Kreacher had prepared. It wasn't long before Harry heard a resounding knocking on his front door and scolded himself for forgetting. Ron was supposed to stop over , but surely it wasn't that late? Harry panicked and took his wand, and quickly muttered "Muffliato" towards Luna direction; smiling as she continued to dream.

Kreacher made an attempt to get the door, but Harry forestalled him. "Please Kreacher, I'll get it, you've done a terrific job this morning, please, go polish the Mistresses' frame, Ok?" Kreacher smiled broadly and quickly reached under the sink to gather his prized cleaning supplies.

Ron greeted Harry warmly as the bitter cold air invited itself into Harry's home. "Ooh Harry, is that Kreacher's cinnamon crème broth?" Ron said, carelessly laying his well padded jacket on the ground just beside the coat hanger. Harry took notice of Ron's carelessness and picked up his coat with a sigh.

"Business still going well then with George?" Harry inquired as he hung up Ron's coat and headed into the kitchen. Ron had already helped himself to a bowl of broth and had sat down next to Harry's chair, Harry sat down next to him and began to sip on his piping hot broth.

"Mmm yeah, oooch!" Ron jumped, as the broth burned his tongue, he reached for a nearby glass of water that had previously belonged to Harry. "Yeah, business is going really well. Mum is still working on all the proceeds from Fred's charity, donating them to some of the new first years." Ron's scarred face had a shadow fall upon it at the mention of his fallen brother.  
"George still getting on?" Harry approached carefully.

"He's still laughing, but I can tell he's not the same."

"Mmm…" Harry acknowledged, unsure of where to go next.

"How was the concert?"

"It was great fun, we had a real nice time."

"Who did you get to go with you?" Ron reached across the table and poured himself another helping of water, as he scooted in closer to the table.

Harry felt a little nervous, he hadn't meant to get to this point so quickly. After all, he and Ginny had only separated a few months ago. Would Ron still be upset about him moving on so quickly? "Well , I know how well Luna likes them, she went with me."

Ron nearly spurted hot broth all over Kreacher's polished table. His normally pale face flushed with colour and his eyes bulged out, as if they were snitches looking to escape a hand. "Looney!"

Harry fixed Ron with a piercing stare, Harry was in no mood for Ron's continued degradation of Luna. "Yes, Ron, Luna. She and I had fun."

"Great. What should I tell Ginny when she asks me about this?"

"The truth. We're apart, she should be able to cope, Merlin knows she's handled tougher times than knowing I went to a concert with Luna."

"I can't believe you Harry. You just broke up with her for the second time, don't you realize she's crazy for you?"

"She's crazy for the idea of me, Ron. She doesn't know me like …."

"Like Looney Lovegood?"

"Stop calling her that."

"It's true though."

"No, Ron. She fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and she held her damned ground. She fought bravely, just like the rest of us." Harry defended her, feeling his blood grow hot as his fingers pressed deeply into the woodworks.

"Look at her dad though, he turned traitor on all the wizarding world!"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same had Hermione been in danger?"

Ron continued to turn an admirable shade of red as he spooned more broth into his mouth, finally muttering something about her.

"Sorry, Mate. Couldn't hear that last." Harry pressed him.

"I said, Hermione can take care of herself. Looney did what, fight off some lackey Death Eaters?"

Harry stood up, and withdrew his wand and pointed it at Ron, it's tip already glowing yellow. "Do not call Luna that again, Ronald, or I swear on Merlins' crusty beard, I will have you."

Ron seemed cowed by the confrontation and muttered a quick 'sorry' before returning to his meal.

"Now then, how are you and Hermione?"

"Her parents are back if that's what you want to know."

"Yes, and how did meeting them go?"

"Fine."

Harry had learned a few days earlier that Hermione anticipated introducing Ron to her mother and father, intent upon taking him home as her war-hero boyfriend.

"Well…what did they think? Are you two going to be dating?"

Ron dropped his spoon in the bowl and it made a clattering noise before dropping into the liquid. "No, Harry. We're not." Ron spoke viciously as he looked at anything but Harry.

"No?" Harry was curious. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Ron, I'm your best mate, you can tell me."

"I'm supposed to tell you my secrets, when you haven't even shared the fact that Looney Lovegood is asleep on your couch, where you undoubtedly were mere minutes ago? Isn't that right?" Ron's face was pure red now, he was on his feet and his wand was clutched in his white hand.

Harry spoke without thinking, words issuing from his mouth almost faster than his wand could work. "What Ron! Does someone have to die in battle to have your respect!?" Harry slashed the air with his wand, casting a slug regurgitating curse with all his might. "That spell should be familiar Ron! It was the spell you attempted to use to defend the girl you loved!"

As Ron's reddened face turned purple, he doubled over, searching frantically for a bucket before the slugs started coming. He failed.

"You are incorrigible! Damn it Ronald! Get over it!" Harry paraded around the room, admiring how the slugs came not only from Ron's mouth, but his nostrils as well now. "Yes, Ron. If you must know, Luna spent the night here, it was late by the time we got back. Do I honestly need to remind you of how many Death Eater's are still on the loose!?"

"You're wrong for her. Ginny. Not that girl!"

"Ginny is wrong for me, Ron. She has only ever seen me as the Poster boy, the one who defeated Voldemort all those years ago! Now that I've finally gotten rid of him her fascination has only increased! I would love to be with Ginny again, but I want to know the real her, I don't want another fan-girl!" Harry was sweating now, as he shook his head in disbelief at his friend.

"It's never been like that Harry." Ron vomited a particularly large slug after saying this, and it plopped onto the floor with a satisfying "pliuck!" Kreacher poked his head around the corner, his hands holding a cloth.

"Ron. Granted your understanding of girls has increased to a level of competency that most first years possess notwithstanding, Ginny does see me as a hero. She needs to see me for who I am, and I want to give her a chance to see that. But before she can ever overcome her fantasies, she needs to know the real me." Harry waved his wand and reversed the nasty spell he had cast.

Ron looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from exertion. "Fine, Harry. You break her apart again, and I'll split you into more pieces than…well..you know."

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled, scaring Ron into a hunched position.

"Yeah. Him."

Ron made an attempt to exit the kitchen, and surreptitiously glanced into the still sleeping Luna, and gabbed his coat off the rack. "I'll be getting on then , Harry. I don't want to start another fight. Seems to be all I'm good at these days."

"That and eating everything in sight." Harry murmured, it was a shame Ron didn't hear it, Harry thought.

Ron went to give Harry a pat on the back and a hug, his face lowered sheepishly. "Look mate, I just want to see you happy. If Luna can give you that, fine. But don't close yourself out to Ginny forever, she's the best girl I know- she's your other half mate."

"You just love making these jokes about fractions don't you, Ronald?"

Ron grinned and put on his jacket, and uttering his goodbyes, he appirated away once he was on the first step of 12 Grimmauld.

Harry walked into the room where Luna was still slumbering peacefully, the Muffliato charm working wonderfully even during his shouting. Harry reached into a closet, remembering how years before he had cleaned it of Doxies, and brought out another blanket for Luna. He placed it upon her and turned to leave the room.

Harry went into his private study, that was adorned with Sneakoscopes and Foe Glasses, complimentary of the will left by Alastor Moody. Harry sat at his mahogany desk and withdrew a quill and parchment. On the parchment he began to scribble a note to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

Things went as expected, he was despondent as per usual. Apparently he _is _still upset about your parents' comments. I don't know why he didn't see the humour in it, honestly. The way he eats, you'd think he would take their comment as a compliment. "You'll eat us out of house and home before the Christmas meal even begins!" I laughed so hard when you told me, to think, he must still be oblivious to all his eating. I agree with you, when you do get together, put him on a diet.

Yes, I did ask Luna to go with me, we had an excellent time…by the way, sorry about how Ron will show up, do burn this part of the letter after you read it, wouldn't want him to see. You were right, Luna did admit to it, loving me I mean. I'll learn to listen to you one of these days. It's good to hear that Ginny is taking some time off from dating guys. She is strong, I know that when we do get together next time, it will be for the right reasons. Don't tell her how much I miss her, it wouldn't do for her to know such things.

Congratulations on the acceptance into the Ministry! I'm sure Mafalda would be proud to have you as her successor. I'll still be using Wulfric to send this, …he's still having trouble finding me at times, but with an owl so young, what can you expect?

Hoping to hear from you, and see you soon

-Harry

P.S. I'll be sending my gift to you soon enough , hope you like Pear Trees.

Harry sealed up the scroll and summoned his new snowy white owl to his side, clicking his fingers together crisply. "Hello Wulfric." Harry petted his new owl as he tied the scroll to his outstretched leg. The owl pecked him and set off towards his special exit at the topmost portion of the house.

Harry watched as the owl left him and felt himself suddenly want to be holding onto Luna, as thoughts of Hedwig came back to him.

_"Hagrid! We have to go back!" _

A flash of green light.

_"Hedwig! No!"_

_"Confingo!" _

Harry remembered that awful night, and could no longer resist the urge not to lay down and hold Luna. She stirred as he laid down next to her and her bright, although sleepy eyes, looked up at him warmly. "Oh, Harry. Isn't this pleasant?" She asked, and although it was rhetorical, Harry uttered an answer all the same.

"Oh yes, very comfortable indeed." Harry nodded.

"Harry, it's almost Christmas time, you know. We only have a few more days. What do you think about going shopping for presents?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said awkwardly as he massaged her blonde hair.

"What do you think we should get for Hermione?"

"How about a partridge in a pear tree?"

Luna cocked her head to one side and a curious expression fell on her face. "What's that?"

"It's a Muggle Christmas Carol. The twelve days of Christmas."

"But Harry, surely Muggles can count…unless they're part of the Grim Claw Clan…, there's only one day of Christmas."

Harry laughed, and quickly stopped himself. "Please, forgive me Luna. I'll explain."

Her eyes grew wide and she sat up, crossed legged and her hands folded in her lap. She nodded and urged him on. "Do tell me, please." She smiled.

"In Muggle homes, they sing a Christmas carol called 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', and it tells of presents given during the twelve days between Christmas and the days Muggle wise men gave presents to a Muggle named Jesus. He's a very respected Muggle leader."

She nodded in understanding. "Kind of like Stubby Boardman?"

Harry laughed, and nodded his head. "Yes, in fact, he had even more influence that Stubby."

Her eyes grew even more wide and she dropped her jaw in amazement. "Wow."

"But yes, one of the presents listed in that song is a partridge in a pear tree, a partridge is a bird. That represents the man Jesus, that's all I know, after that Hermione could probably tell you the rest. But it was my way of joking, Hermione would have understood and found it funny."

"Ok then, we'll get Hermione Jesus. Surely there are pictures of him." Luna nodded and got up quickly, eager to get to shopping.

Harry nodded in his amusement and took her hand, together they departed to go Christmas shopping for all their friends. Where they would find a picture of Jesus, Harry hadn't a clue, but it didn't matter; the longer they shopped- the longer he got to be with Luna.


	4. Chapter IV: All I want for Christmas

**[AN: Here we go, new chapterony. Hope you like it. Chapter Five will be up before the night is out. Please R&R, for those of all you that reviewed I hope you'll appreciate my tributes to you. **

**Chapter IV: All I want for Christmas is you**

Luna waved back at the shopkeeper as she and Harry entered the Bezoar's Bazaar, the new shop had the smell of a novelty store, and it was full of mismatched items and haggling shoppers. Luna's attention was immediately drawn to a large table, that played home to bizarre looking items; ranging from Kelpie Cutters to Snorkack Ear Splitters. Luna excitedly explained the purpose of the ear splitters, and why they were so important.

"Well you see, Daddy says that if you put them around your ears, like so…" She picked them up from the table and placed them on Harry's ears, his eyes bulging in surprise as he heard ear splitting screeches coming from all around the room. "…you'll be able to hear the mating cries of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. You didn't believe me about them, did you, Harry?" Luna looked at him, biting her lip as he smiled.

"I guess,…no- we, that is to say…I didn't." Harry said, ashamed as he took off the ear muff looking ear splitters. Harry walked forward, flipping through portfolios of muggle and wizard artwork. Harry amused himself with the idea of finding a portrait of Jesus, and he was not surprised when his search failed. Harry looked around the shop, already having lost track of Luna.

He walked around the dangerously laid out shop, narrowly dodging large stacks of snarling books, and only just stepping over a puffskein that happened to be crawling around the floors. Harry spotted Luna near the back of the shop, chatting with an unmistakable red haired man. Harry felt a stab of uncertainty, _Mr. Weasley had always liked me…so even if I have broken up with Ginny…why would that change anything?_ He thought to himself, working up the courage to walk up to them.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Harry said boldly extending his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur looked at his hand and looked repelled. Harry was sick for just a moment, and then Mr. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug.

"Harry, you don't give me a handshake, we're almost family- you and I." He said, loudly clapping Harry on the back.

"Right, sorry." Harry said, letting himself fall into Arthurs embrace. Harry looked at the long black cut running down Arthurs' face, his battle scar from dueling Rodolphus Lestrange during the war. Harry had always felt guilty about it, knowing that Arthur dueled Rodolphus on Harry's behalf.

"Now then, Luna tells me you two are here for Christmas gifts? Well then," Arthur said, clapping his hands together. "…might I suggest a fascinating item I've just discovered in the Muggle section. It's called a potato slicer. They were apparently used in a country club,…somebody named Dajeeli made use of them…they're fascinating. You know how Ron can't use magic to slice up potatoes, I think it would be perfect for him." Arthur said.

"Have you seen the plugs, Mr. Weasley?" Luna inquired, pointing her hand to a far away part of the store. "They're having a big sale."

Mr. Weasley's face turned to where she was pointing and he walked to a stand of plugs, picking up each one and inspecting them, while looking very well informed on their true natures. Harry walked over to Luna's side and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Harry!" She blushed, and she took his hand. "What was that for?"

"No reason." Harry said, picking up a book of faerie creatures.

"Liar." She said.

Harry was stunned, of all of Luna's truths, this one was one he was not expecting. "What?"

"You kissed me because you feel guilty about seeing Mr. Weasley. He's Ginny's da'. You could have just told me you wanted to reassure me of your feelings. Now I'm just thinking you feel guilty about dating me and you can't tell me the truth."

Harry felt like an eleven year old boy, once again afraid of everything around him. He looked into her eyes and tried to hold his emotions in check. "You're right, I'm sorry Luna. It's…"

"Convenient to seek temporary shelter in lies?"

"Not like that…no, no. Yes. I don't know."

"What do you know, Harry?" Luna said, inspecting a display of Christmas decoartions, none of which happened to be a gnome decorated as an angel.

"I …know…"

"Enough to satisfy me. You still love me, Harry?" She said, tossing up a maroon colored glass ornament.

Harry knew the truth about his feelings, and he stood by them. "I do love you."

"Then all is well." Luna said calmly, putting down the ornament. "But remember, you don't need to hide your feelings from me, Harry."

Harry began to wonder if Luna was one of those natural Legilimens, and felt uncomfortable, surely she couldn't be.

Together they walked around the store, once again revisiting the portraits he had looked at earlier. To his amazement Luna was able to find a picture he hadn't; there staring at Harry was Jesus Christ. He was holding a long staff and his eyes seemed to stare through to Harry's soul. "Luna, stop…that's it. That's Jesus…" Harry said, words failing him, unsure of how a picture of Jesus made it into Wizarding London. Plugs were one thing, he thought, Christian iconology was another.

"Eight Sickles." Luna said, voice indicating her approval of the price. "Let's get it for her. She can hang it in her flat." She picked up the portrait and brought it to the cash register, manned by a wizard in green robes.

She laid her money down on the counter and the wizard magically wrapped the portrait.

"Where to now, Harry? Anywhere you want to go?" They walked out of the Bazaar and got closer together, as the wintry air welcomed them.

"Well,…we still need something for …"

"You." Luna said, her red cheeks standing out boldly in comparison to her hair, which was sparkling with snow flakes.

"All I want for Christmas is…" Harry began.

"A night with me?" Luna said deviously, smiling at Harry.

"But…we've er…just had a night together."

"Ok, Harry. It's not every girl that would give you an offer like that. And it's not every boy that would turn down such an offer either. I'm proud of you. I always knew you were different." She reached out and took his hand, kissing him through his dragon-skin gloves.

"Luna, I always knew you were different too. And I'm glad that was just a test." They walked together, passing shops and shouting merchants who were offering their wares. "Hey Luna…I know this is supposed to be our day, but can you come with me to see Hermione? She made me promise to come see her today to discuss the holidays with everyone from school. If you come I might be able to leave her company sooner, and then we can go home and wrap our presents…and get ready for me to meet your dad tomorrow. Can you come with me?"

Luna wrapped her free arm around Harry's waist and nodded. "Let's go, then we can go back home…I mean, back to your home. And we can have cocoa maybe?"

"Sounds good, Luna. Let's go."

It was twelve hours until it was officially Christmas Eve, Harry couldn't have felt more anxious. Mr. Lovegood would surely remember Harry after their last disastrous encounter- how would the bumbling man react to Harry dating his daughter? He swallowed his fear, and intended to ask Hermione for advice upon seeing her.


	5. Chapter V: Christmas in Jail

**[AN: Here is Chapter V, as promised. I wanted to give you all 2 chapters, since there was a serious lag in updating since chapter III. I would love your reviews on this , and ****do let me know your opinions -- Please, I entreat you. I hope to have this story finished by Christmas, as my present to all of you. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Christmas In Jail." I am merely getting enjoyment out of this story. **

**Chapter V: Christmas in Jail**

Hermione was waiting for Harry in the warm comfort of Madame Puddifoots' Tea Shoppe, sipping on a honey blend of tea. She was surprised to see Luna walk in with him, but quickly composed herself. She stood up and greeted them, still wearing her blue Ministry of Magic robes. She embraced Luna and Harry at the same time. Hermione pushed back Harry's hair and tisked as she moved to sit back down.

"Suppose it will always be there." Harry said, pulling out a chair for Luna, who thanked him kindly, sitting her purchases beside her feet.

"Harry, I hate to unload all my problems on you and Luna, but I have to talk to someone."

"Absolutely, Hermione, tell us all about it." Luna said, rapping her hands around Harry's.

"He is unbelievable. My parents made jokes to him, and he took them seriously. I bring him back home to my flat, to try and _alleviate _some of his stress, and what does he do?"

"Beats me." Harry said, as he finished giving his & Luna's order to the waitress.

"He calls me …ooh get this!" Hermione said, running her hands through her frizzled hair.

"What did he call you?" Luna asked, drinking the cup of cocoa that was just put on their table.

"Scarlet woman." Hermione breathed, in a whisper. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously as she poured a draught of clear liquid into her tea. "Scarlet. Woman." Hermione's lips pressed together and she took a sip from her tea.

"Ooh, there's a big mistake." Luna said, nodding profoundly, handing Harry her excess cocoa.

"Mmm! I swear, if it's not food, the boy will not love you. Harry…I've a question for you."

"Oh…okay." He said cautiously, sipping his cocoa for as long as possible.

"Do you think, I can murder him and cover it up using my new position? Ooh wait, that's right Harry. Don't think of me in any _new position_. After all, I'm a scarlet woman and I don't want you cheating on Luna with me." Hermione said spitefully, causing Luna to laugh loudly.

"I really don't think you could, Hermione. Think of how it would crush…well , no-- it really wouldn't crush Molly since she wanted him to be a girl anyway…think of how it would crush….no. No, Hermione, I don't think you could do it."

"Hmph." She said crossing her arms defiantly. "Well, Harry. I appreciate your feedback on the matter. Now then- getting to business." She said, nodding her head decidedly. "I have been trying to…"

"Pardon me." Luna interrupted, both Harry and Hermione looked at her. "I'd like to take a walk. Yes. A walk would be fine for me, you two don't mind do you? Staying here?"

And although they looked confused, Luna took their silence to mean consent. "Very well then, I will be back before too long." She said, skipping out of the tea shoppe in quick pursuit of her red haired quarry.

"Hello Ginny!" Luna shouted over excited crowds of shoppers, and to her delight, the red haired girl turned to look at her. Luna admired how her freckles seemed to be magnified here in the snowy scenery.

"Hello Luna, how unexpected to see you here. I trust you are doing well?" Ginny asked politely, motioning her over to a small cafe, where it was undoubtedly a tad warmer.

"Oh yes, I'm quite well indeed. Having a good holiday?"

"Yes, the best." Ginny spoke calmly. "Where's Harry?" Ginny said, cocking her head to one side, causing her locks of red hair to fall in front of her blazing eyes.

"Having tea. It was a bit boring in there, Madame Puddifoot's that is. I was never fond of it. Out doing some Christmas shopping with your dad?"

"Mmhmm. I'm shopping for Harry to be honest. Hope you don't mind. From what Ronald tells me, you and Harry are an item now." Ginny tried to convey her jealousy in ever syllable, it would feel good to pour out some of her energy into Luna.

"We are. I'm not so sure he will want your present though, as I understand he's trying to give you some time to yourself- where you aren't to be thinking of getting him back." Luna said, parrying Ginny's attack and retaliating with a vicious strike.

The two girls made their way into a café that was caddy cornered to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's, where they sat down at a table, and proceeded to stare at each other. Luna's eyes were calm and patient, while Ginny's burned with an almost insane fury.

"Luna, Harry and I understand each other. He doesn't want me to feel jealous of all the attention he's getting from everyone else now. They all know how brave he was, and I know that too. He's making sure we're strong when we get back together."

"That's why he's dating me, while you're dating nobody?"

"That's why he's telling Ron all these stories about when we get back together, how wonderful it's going to be."

"Maybe Ronald has misunderstood. His concept of reality has never been too firmly grounded."

"You can't speak that way about my brother."

"I can, you just don't like me to." Luna said, smiling all the while.

"Smartass." Ginny said, withdrawing her wand from underneath the table.

"That I may be, after all, Ravenclaws are the brightest."

"I bet you think you're clever."

"I do."

"Funny. Maybe Ron was right about you all along Luna."

"Ronald being right? That would be a first, a truly significant accomplishment in a timeline plagued with meager milestones." Luna said bitterly, admiring how red Ginny's face was getting, all the while running her finger along the wand, resting in her lap.

"My brother could take you down any day, and how I would laugh!"

"Your brother couldn't manage to take Hermione _out_ for seven years, what makes you think he could take me anywhere?"

"Bite me Lovegood."

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure." Luna said seriously, with no trace of a smile on her face now. "And I suggest you put your wand back where it belongs Ginerva- which is, in case you've forgotten, right where you stick every other hard piece of wood… firmly between your legs. Harry is mine, and you're finished holding him back." Luna stood, eyeing Ginny all the while, fingers itching to use her wand.

Ginny stood and nearly upset the table when her knee collided with it, the commotion and raised voices were gathering attention of the café's patrons. "You've messed with the wrong girl."

"And I'll always be messing with the wrong _girl._ Harry doesn't need a girl, he needs a woman who is ready to be his equal. If he wanted to sign autographs all day, he would hang out with Professor Gilderoy in the closed ward."

"Tuus exsecratio spes mea!" Ginny twirled in a cyclone of wrath and a black jet of light hurtled towards Luna, who ducked just as the curse crashed into the wall- leaving a large smoldering crater where a picture once hung.

"Incarcerous!" Came a commanding voice from the door of the café, and every head in the pub turned to watch as Ginny Weasley was wrapped tightly with ropes, binding her. Hermione Granger marched angrily up to the red headed young girl and stared at her in disbelief.

"Really Ginny!? Who would have guessed you knew such dark magic! I guess the rumors have been true then, you have been hanging around with Slytherins. Unbelievable." Hermione looked to Luna.

"Are you OK Luna?" Hermione asked. "Harry will be here soon, he's went to get something from Gringotts. It was lucky I was passing by and saw you two."

Hermione returned her attention to Ginny. "I'm sorry to have to do this Ginny. But first offense or not, that spell is borderline Unforgivable. You have the right to a fair trial. You have the right to educate yourself on the charges being brought against you. Any resistance you put up can and will be held against you in the Wizengamot. You will be held in at Azkaban until your hearing. Do you understand your rights, Miss Weasley?" Hermione said, looking extremely uncomfortable having to arrest her friend.

"You won't charge me."

"Do you understand your rights, Miss Weasley?"  
"I do understand then, Miss Granger!" Ginny shrieked, hair flying around her in a fury.

Luna watched in amusement as Ginny was escorted out of the café and apparated away to Azkaban. Luna felt slightly sad over what had happened, after all - they had been good friends. Luna was saddened most over the jealousy that had consumed Ginny. "Surely it must have been that Draco boy." Luna said to herself, as she walked out of the café- tired of all the eyes watching her.

Luna couldn't help remembering a cover song The Weird Sisters had done a few years back, it was apparently a cover of Muggle-Song called "Christmas in Jail" by a group called "The Youngsters." She laughed as she went off to find Harry, singing it loudly along the pathways of Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter VI: Love to Keep Me Warm

**AN : Sorry for the long delay once again, finals came up and took priority. We're still on schedule for a Christmas ending. I love all the reviews, please keep them up!! Anybody ready for Christmas Dinner & Christmas Day events with the Lovegoods & Harry??? I know I am. **

**Required Disclaimers : I do not own HP or "Love to Keep Me Warm" That song was recorded by Dean Martin and various artists throughout the ages. I make no profit off of this story.**

**Chapter VI: Love to keep me warm**

Luna skipped happily along the snowy grounds of Diagon Alley, waving at the random passerby, and it was not long at all before she found Harry. He laughed as she skipped towards him, and when she had come close enough, she leapt into his waiting arms. He spun her around and she felt her hair blow around in the wind.

"Where have you been Luna, I couldn't find you anywhere!" Harry smiled as he put her down.

She patted his arm and smiled too, for she had every reason to. "I was getting threatened by Ginny, she tried to curse me badly, but it was fortunate Hermione came to my rescue. Ginny's been arrested now, Hermione charged her formally - it was apparently a spell that was borderline unforgivable. I'll be safe now that you're with me."

Harry wasn't sure what to feel at this moment- for it was true; he felt infinitely relieved that Luna was ok. But then he was greeted with pangs of disappointment, Ginny Weasley, using a horrible curse? Doubt danced around his head like Wrackspurts, how had it come to be that Ginny would be so infuriated with Luna, her once best friend, to curse her?

"Ooh Harry, let's go home, I mean, let's go back to Grimmauld Place! I would love to start wrapping these presents we've purchased."

Harry still stood there, absentmindedly scratching his chin- with fingers frantically searching for something on which to tug thoughtfully. "She formally charged her?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yes, she's being held currently. She should feel bad for trying to hurt me."

"I am so glad she didn't hurt you, I don't know what I would have done." He said holding Luna close to him.

"You probably would have escorted me to Saint Mungo's. I thought that would have been obvious." Luna smiled and jumped up and down when Harry grinned back at her.

"Ok, you're right, let's go back to my place and let Ginny cool off for a while - she needs it."

They walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, hand in hand, drawing aw's from everyone they saw. That was until, they passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where a red faced George Weasley approached them.

"Oi, Harry!" George waved, beckoning him closer. Harry waved back and looked cautiously to Luna, who nodded her consent. Together they came to George and they huddled together under the landing of his shop.

"Luna, I have a question for you." George started, sticking his hands into the deep pockets of his purple robes.

"Ok, I likely have an answer." Luna smiled sweetly, gripping tightly onto Harry's hand.

"I heard this most fascinating figment of fiction just now, it's so silly!" He said, clapping his hands together now and slapping one of his knees. "It's so ridiculously funny, I just had to share it with you. So, I heard, I can hardly control my laughter - do forgive me, I heard that somehow, you" He said, poking Luna on the shoulder, "got my sister arrested! Haha! See, now why aren't you laughing, Luna?"

"Oh that's no figment of fiction, George. That's truth. Your sister attacked me, it was quite strange. I'm afraid it's true." Luna nodded, missing out or ignoring George's obvious sarcasm.

"Now how about that!" George said, snapping his fingers and pointing at Luna. "Say, you know all about strange things. Have you ever heard of Xenophobia?"

"Why, no I haven't." Luna said, looking at him curiously. "What is it?"

"It's the fear of strange people. And I couldn't help noticing that it shares part of your father's name." He said nodding quickly. "They must have named it because of him, it's fear of Xeno Lovegood! Because there is surely nobody stranger than your old dad!" George said spitefully, his laughter gone now, and his face dangerously close to Luna's.

"George." Harry said forcefully, stepping in between the two.

"You loved my sister, Harry. This should be upsetting you as much as it does me. What did you do to her Luna?"

"We went into that cafe over that way, we were going to have tea, or so I thought. Then she starts getting upset with me." Luna replied politely, admiring how Harry had taken some initiative and stepped up for her.

"George, leave Luna alone unless you know all the facts." Harry said, holding onto Luna's hand.

"My sister is in Azkaban, I would advise you to let me speak to Luna privately."

"That cannot happen, George."

"Don't try me, Harry."

"What if I do?"

"This can't involve you."

"I am involved, Luna and I are dating."

"So much the worse for you. Now get out of my way." George persisted, reaching for his wand.

"George, I love you like a brother. Put that away, now."

George laughed heartily at this, and pushed Harry out of the way.

"George, I am an Auror, but more importantly than that, your friend. As a friend I can do little to you, but as an Auror ; it would be incredibly easy for me to have you arrested. I would prefer not to do that. Please, calm down, and let this pass." Harry said bravely, watching as George slowly dropped his wand. "Thank you, George."

George seemed shamed by his actions and stepped back into the shadows under the landing. "I'm, I'm sorry Luna - I acted improperly…like Ron…forgive me, Harry too?" He looked at them both momentarily, before his shame consumed him and forced him to look away.

"Of course George!" Luna said brightly. "You're still on my Christmas list." She tilted her head and embraced the lone Weasley twin. George patted her back and tried to explain away his anger.

"It's just …hard." He swallowed and tried to hide the tears forming on this cold winter day. "I didn't want to think that I might lose another member of my family, but Harry, you'll vouch for her, won't you? You won't let Ginny go away forever?" George looked at Harry pleadingly, his sorrow was almost tangible.

"Of course I will George, you just focus on taking care of yourself." Harry said, unaware of the mildly shocked look on Luna's face, who quickly noted Harry's loyalty to his friends and smiled - knowing that no matter what; Harry would be this faithful to her as well.

The three left of good terms and Harry and Luna apparate back to number 12, eager to begin the wrapping of gifts, for Christmas Eve was only hours away now- tomorrow he would meet Xenophilius, and officially be the boy Luna brought home. Cold didn't matter to Harry right now, for he felt warm all over - and it was all due to Luna. _Could this be love?_ Harry thought, rejoicing in the fact that he successfully stood up for Luna and maintained friendships all around.

On their way back to The Leaky Cauldron Luna saw a group of carolers, and pleaded with Harry- urging them to listen to the song. The caroler's seemed thrilled by an audience and they sang proudly, as the snow fell upon them all.

"The snow is snowing  
The wind is blowing  
But I can weather the storm  
Why do I care how much it may storm  
I've got my love to keep me warm" The caroler's sang.

Harry gripped Luna tightly around the waist and dusted a snowflake off her nose, liking the way he saw himself reflecting in her sparkling eyes.

"I can't remember  
A worse December  
Just watch those icicles form  
Why do I care if icicles form  
I've got my love to keep me warm."

Luna reached up and messed up his flaky hair, and then swayed her head from side to side in time with the singing.

"Off with my overcoat  
Off with gloves  
I need no overcoat  
I'm burning with love"

"Love me, Harry?" She questioned him, peering into his Christmas tree colored eyes.

"My heart's on fire  
The flame grows higher  
So I will weather the storm  
Why do I care how much it may storm  
I've got my love to keep me warm" They concluded their singing.

Harry leaned in close to her, and conveyed in his kiss what words could not express, this was surely love. And as the caroler's departed and their fellow shoppers passed them by, Harry lost himself in the kiss. Which was beautiful and perfect. He had his love to keep him warm.


	7. Chapter VII: So this is Christmas

**(AN: I do not own Harry Potter or "And so this is Christmas"  
Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and "And so this is Christmas" is property of John Lennon, and affiliates. I make nothing off this story but enjoyment.)**

**Chapter VII: And So This Is Christmas**

Harry and Luna apparated back to the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, shaking the snow from their shoes as the left the stoop. Kreacher was waiting for them, and he took their coats and hung them on the goblin made coat rack- a gift from Kingsley.

"I hope Master and Miss Lovegood had an enjoyable outing, Miss Lovegood, would you like your cocoa?" Kreacher said, bowing deeply once he had secured their coats.

"Yes, thank you, Kreacher, that would be lovely." Luna said as she brought her gifts into the drawing room, with Harry close behind. They sat together as Harry spoke Incendio into the fireplace, waving his wand as he did so, a roaring fire soon joined them, warming them up. Harry took out the Jesus portrait that Luna had found for Hermione and began to wrap it with gold and silver paper. As Harry was twirling the bow with his wand, Luna looked to him, and cleared her throat.

"Harry, do you think Hermione will enjoy her gift? Or should I have bought a perty radge for her instead? With a tree?"

Harry smiled and levitated the present over to the stack of other presents. "I think she will like this just fine. Would you pass me Neville's present?" Harry said, indicating an oddly shaped box with a little pig on it.

"Sure…" She said, grabbing it happily. "What is it?"

"It's a Muggle invention, it's called a 'Chia Pet', a sort of animal statue that grows grass."

"What does it do?" Luna asked, looking at the pig curiously.

"Well, it's mostly decoration…more than anything. But Neville likes plants, so I thought he could use it in his home or …something." Harry said weakly, examining the pig which would not even oink.

"Did you get anything for Ginny? A guide to becoming an Animagus?" Luna said, beaming at Harry.

He probably should have been upset at her, didn't it seem like she was boasting Ginny's arrest? But no, Harry only smiled at her, and appreciated the humor and honor she was paying to Sirius. "I don't think she'd need a book- she might be able to figure it out on her own."

"What do you think of George's request?" Luna said, writing her name on a card addressed to Hannah Abbott.

"Well, a bunch of different things. Which part of it do you mean?" He said, stacking all of his presents neatly near the door. His body afire with the joy of giving these presents to his friends soon- for there was supposed to be a Christmas Ball at Hermione's this year. He would be able to see Neville, Dennis Creevey, and even Katie Bell- which meant that Allicia and Angelina would be there as well.

"Well, you're head of the Auror department. Your testimony on or against her could mean a life sentence or a light sentence. What will you do?"

"What spell did she use on you?"

"Tuus exsecratio spes mea." Luna said brightly, imagining Ginny's despair in prison- and sincerely hoping this time out would let her think things over.

"Your curse, my hope." Harry spoke to himself. "I wonder what Ginny's hope was for that spell,… hmm. Death Eaters used that in the last few months. Wonder where she learned it."

"I would have thought that obvious, a Death Eater." Luna said, wondering how rationally Harry was thinking.  
"Which one though?"

"I would say Goyle, he was rather good at curses once he opened his mouth. I'm sure he used it on many students."

"That would make sense," Harry nodded. "I'm glad I was the one to find him, he didn't want to come peacefully." Harry said, eyes falling down to the floor. It had surprised him, really, when he had fought Goyle to the death. It had started out as a routine arrest, but then Goyle started using unforgivable curses…_I did what I had to._ Harry thought remorselessly.

Luna looked at him with wonder. "You're _glad_ you were the one to get him?"

Harry crossed his arms and nodded. " I don't mean I was glad, ooh I hope I get Goyle, glad. I just meant I was glad he didn't get to anyone else first, he was pretty powerful."

"I see." Luna said, looking around at Harry's decorations hanging all about the house. Kreacher strolled into the drawing room, hands supporting a tray full of cocoa, which he sat in front of Harry and Luna.

"Let's not talk about my work, I always thought it would be fun catching Dark Wizards- it's hard to do when you've known most of them."

"Then let's talk about tomorrow, meeting my dad. Are you worried?"

"A bit."

"You know you're the first boy I've brought home, don't you? I considered bringing over Dean; but after Shell Cottage – we never really spoke again. Shame."

"Mmm." Harry said awkwardly. "I think my parents would have liked you."

"My Mum would have said you were sweet. Even though she's dead, it's like I can still hear her talking to me." Luna said, with a hand supporting her head.

Harry was unsure how to respond to this, so instead sipped from his drink.

"Where do you see yourself in five years, Luna?" Harry inquired, as Luna had yet to pick a profession. "You have been out of school for a couple of years now."

"I would like to be searching for elusive creatures, such as a Wrackspurt. I think that would be fulfilling. I could finally prove to everyone that I'm not crazy." She nodded at Harry.

"I bet your Dad is proud of you, he doesn't think you're crazy, in fact: I'm sure he is proud of you."

Luna beamed and rose to her feet, bringing Harry with her. "Dance with me, Scary Harry." Luna said, dancing through the drawing room, arms lifted above her, her face free from caring. "C'mon, Harry. Dance with your girlfriend!"

So Harry did, they waltzed through the walkways, and sidestepped up stairs. They crept past Kreacher and leapt past the library. Harry spun Luna on her tiptoes, and he remembered Professor McGonagall in his fourth year. 'Inside every woman, a graceful swan waits to burst.' This was certainly true, and Harry had never really appreciated that before. He had never seen the swan come from Ginny- the cat maybe, but never a swan.

They collapsed on a small couch where they had spent such a happy evening last night, each one looking at the other, Harry with a feeling of joy; Luna, with a feeling of doubt. Would Harry always think of Ginny, or would this phase pass? Could he honestly dedicate himself to her during their courtship? Luna of course was not foolish enough to think that Harry didn't care about her, but his heart was not entirely hers, as hers was for him.

"What's on your mind?" Harry interrupted her thoughts, his smile warming her heart and making it sink down to her core.  
"Holidays always are hard, Harry. Especially for us, who have lost so much."

"There's a Muggle song, called Happy Christmas. My Aunt Petunia used to listen to it in secret, I don't think I ever understood why until the war with Voldemort ended. It was by a man called John Lennon."

"Do you have it, Harry?" Luna said, unflinchingly as Harry mentioned Voldemort.

Harry waved his wand towards a Muggle stereo system, and the sound of changing tracks issued from within.

"And so this is Christmas ( War is over)

For weak and for strong ( If you want it)

For rich and the poor ones (War is over)

The road is so long ( Now )

And so happy Christmas ( War is over)

For black and for white ( If you want it)

For yellow and red ones ( War is over)

Let's stop all the fight ( Now)"

Harry and Luna listened to John Lennon and Yoko Ono, singing their song to the world about the effects of war at Christmas. Harry knew loss, and Luna feared she might lose Harry, to a girl who could offer him nothing but blind affection. Would Harry realize this? Or would he simply fall to the charms of Ginny Weasley?

She would give him until the end of the week, if she knew his heart was not hers by then, she would leave him. She let a tear slide down her red cheek as they rose to dance.


	8. Chapter VIII: Christmas at the Lovegoods

**[AN: Here we are ladies and gents, Chapter 8 of ACC. Reviews are loved, and reviews are especially important for this chapter. You all will hopefully want to kill me once you read the end of this chapter. Keep in mind, you might not have to wait long for the next one- as I'm hoping to have this finished by Monday. Also, I broke from my song useage this chapter. It was intentional, as a chatper title would have given away the majority of this chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter VIII: Christmas at the Lovegoods**

The three were seated at the finely decorated table, an odd assortment of flowers highlighted the center of the table, dispersing fragrances of exotic origin. Xenophilius Lovegood and Harry looked at each other occasionally, awkwardly retreating to the silence. They had met formally years ago, when Harry, Hermione & Ron were Horcrux hunting. Xeno, as Harry called him, had been cordial then. Cordial right up until he had alerted Death Eaters of Harry's visit; things went sour from there. Harry had forgiven Xeno for his transgressions ; after all, he had been trying to rescue Luna from the icy grip of the Death Eaters.

"Daddy, could you pass me the pudding please?" Luna said, extending her hands eagerly, eyes dancing with anticipation. " I do love your banana pudding." She nodded as her father passed her the oddly curved bowl – which perfectly complimented the newly reconstructed curved tower.

"So, Harry." Xenophilius stated uncomfortably, though it was clearly meant to sound at ease. Harry noticed and smiled, pleased that he still commanded Xeno's fearful respect. "I hear you are in the Auror department now, eh? Bringing in the Galleons there, aren't you? And Kingsley must be so proud."

"Yes sir, he feels confident he has left the department in the right hands."

Xeno nodded anxiously, searching for words to say to maintain this conversation. "And tell me, Harry. How is it you and Luna got together?"

Harry explained the tale, Xeno not really listening, more acting like he was out to impress Harry; for he laughed more joyfully than normal. His face lit up at all the appropriate times. Harry noticed all of this and wondered Xeno's intentions. Did he really approve of Harry, or was he truly ashamed of how he had acted on their last encounter?

"Well, that is all very fine! I believe my Luna couldn't have asked for a better person to care for her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh Daddy, thank you for saying something so sweet." Luna added, finishing up her pudding.

"Now, Harry." Xeno said, his tone becoming noticeably more grave. "What are your intentions for my Luna?"

Luna turned beet red upon hearing this, and realized that her father surely must have noticed Harry's odd nature as well. For she had wondered the same thing of Harry, was this only fickle love, or would it transpire to more. She sat on the edge of her seat, and awaited his answer.

"Well sir, I will tell you this, I will not lie to you and say that I want to date Luna forever."

Luna's heart felt like it was breaking, she had suspicions on Harry's sometimes ambivalent behavior, but she hadn't expected him to say this on Christmas!

"Nor," Harry continued. "will I pretend that I can give her everything she needs."

Xenophilius was grasping his silver knife now, surely his temper was reaching an all time high. What nerve this boy had! He thought.

"Harry…" Luna said, eyes betraying traces of tears.

"I do not want to date Luna any longer, Xenophilius. In fact I am quite ready to stop dating her. Luna needs someone who will be by her side forever, holding her heart close to their own. I come to you with one question, Mr. Lovegood. It is my ambition to marry your daughter. Luna is a person who relates to me in ways that nobody else ever has. And I cannot say our courtship has been lengthy. But I can no longer treat this as anything less than what it truly is. I love your daughter, and I request your permission, for her hand in marriage." Harry said standing, walking over to Xenophilius, and standing boldly in front of him.

Luna's mouth had been opened for the last minute, her eyes unblinking as she listened to the words pouring from Harry's mouth. She watched as Harry walked over to her father, and watched as her father's face turned from somber to utterly amazed. His moustache was being twirled around a long finger, and his eyes were wide open. Time seemed to be suspended, in this moment of tranquil silence.

Luna felt as though she had no idea what was happening. Her ears were working, of that she was certain. It didn't take the Diadem of Ravenclaw to understand Harry's words. Luna's stomach did a somersault, and her hands folded together, and her ears awaited the response of her father. Luna was struck with realization, if her father said yes…then it would be Luna's turn to answer Harry's request. _I could be engaged in the next five minutes!_ Luna's mind yelled at her, and her heartbeat raced insanely.

Xenophilius looked at Harry and considered the boy. It was evident the boy was well off, for who didn't know the story of Harry Potter? He had the galleons, Xeno thought. He had faced many terrors in his short life, and he supposed that it was always to be that way. Harry could surely take care of his Luna, hadn't he heard the tales of how Harry came to her rescue on several occasions.

"Harry." Xenophilius said, standing to face the young man face to face. "You are a brave man, and a hero I don't feel worthy to know. What you are asking is a great honor to us, and I feel surprised that you would so quickly ask for Luna's hand."

Harry didn't feel one flicker of fear, and his eyes stared steadfast into the face of his future father in law, presuming all went well. "I am sure this is what I want. I think Luna feels the same."

"It has always been Luna & I making mutual decisions on matters of our family. I would say that there are few men I would consider worthy of having my daughter's hand. You are indeed one of them. I would advise you to take more time to date each other, but I will not deny you Luna. I see her eyes, and through them, her soul. My permission is yours, Harry. And I would be honored to have you join our family." Xenophilius embraced Harry as a son, and the two men held the embrace for several seconds.

Luna was watching in amazement, now it was all on her. Harry would come to her next, ask her the question she had dreamed of since her earliest recollections. How would he propose to her, she wondered. She knew the answer she wanted to give, she wanted nothing more than to say yes. She watched Harry and knew that he loved her- and she loved him. It was true they had dated for so little time, was he being reckless in asking so soon? She wondered as he approached her. His green eyes shone with intensity and his smile invited her trust, she wanted to reply before he had even asked.

"Luna," Harry said, sitting beside her, and holding her shaking hands ever so closely to his heart. "You have been a great friend of mine for these many years now. From our first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, right up to the Battle of Hogwarts. Your loyalty has never faltered, and your love has given me joy like I've never known." He knelt down now, and Luna felt her heart grow light.

"I want to give myself to you in marriage, and nothing could make me happier than being your husband, all the days of my life. I want our love to fill the deepest levels of our lives, until it pours from us like water. Luna, you are the girl who understands me better than I understand myself, and my heart is only complete when you and I are together. It has been a feeling held within me since the humble beginnings of our relationship. I offer myself unto you, asking you now, Luna Lovegood: will you marry me?"

Harry opened a black box, sparkling with glitter and emblazoned with a large S, he opened the box, and within the box was a silver ring, encrusted with one single diamond, and two sapphires surrounding it. The silver was ring was unbroken, and it overlapped, like small waves of water breaking in the ocean.

Luna's eyes were full of tears now and her lips were trembling. She had found herself completely undone by Harry- her dear, silly Harry. His green eyes stared into hers, so full of hope and longing. She held out, noticing how she couldn't remembered the last time she had taken breath. She appreciated the oxygen as it filled her, and gave her strength to answer the most important question of her life.

Her lips parted, and Harry eagerly awaited her answer.


	9. Chapter IX:Ghosts of Christmas Present

**(AN : Here is Chapter 9, thanks for the reviews, please continue them, they make this fun. We're about to wrap up the story soon, hopefully it will be up tonight. If I don't post it before then, Happy Holidays to you all. Enjoy! R&R Please)**

**Discalimers : I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter IX: The Ghosts of Christmas Present**

Luna's hands rubbed together as she looked at the walls, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. She could feel them both looking at her, her father greedily imagining the status to which he would rise if she said yes; Harry wondering if it always took women this long to reply to a proposal from a man such as himself.

Before Luna could answer everyone's attention was drawn to the front door of the Lovegood home- for there came from behind that door, a pounding unlike anything heard at this residence. Xenophilius looked exasperated as he stormed off to the door, "Now who could this be! At such a time! Merlins' pants!" He cursed, flinging the door open, and giving unspoken welcome to three cloaked figures.

Harry instinctively reached for his wand, being reminded of Death Eater raids that still occurred, who were these messengers? He stood up, placing the ring in his pocket, and held his wand steady at these people. "Mr. Lovegood, do you know these people?"

"He knows me." Said the eerily familiar voice coming from beneath the black hood, in the center of the procession. "And the true Erumpent Horn came from me. That should tell you enough, Xeno. I don't want this one knowing my identity as yet." The figure strode forward, and their mates followed closely behind.

Luna looked around at this unfolding scene, with every sign of curiosity. She wondered if she was ever going to answer Harry. He sure seemed to have forgotten her, as his attention was drawn to the guests.

"Oh my…" Said Xenophilius, looking between Harry & the figure nervously, he began to bite his long yellow fingernails and surreptitiously made his way up the staircase, hiding away from this crowd.

"Declare yourself." Harry said, refusing to lower his wand until he knew this person.

A light issued from the wand of a cloaked figure behind the leader of this band of cloaked figures. Harry watched in shock as his wand, his precious Phoenix-Tail wand, flew from his hands and out of his control.

Harry looked furious, as if he were to rush these intruders and take them down through Muggle dueling.

"Hold your place, Potter." The leader spoke. "You are well outnumbered here, with wizards far exceeding your talents."

"You are bold,…foolish to think so. Who are you, that way I may know whom I am about to have arrested for disarming a Ministry official." Harry declared forcefully.

"You will be arresting nobody today, Harry Potter." Said the second figure, who removed the hood and stood to face Harry. Harry was surprised, which was evident by his wide eyed stare, as the light fell upon the uncloaked face of Dean Thomas.

The third figure twirled Harry's wand in their hand, their unworthy hands. Harry felt his anger peaking, how dare Dean betray him!

"I had told you to keep your identity secret, Dean." Said the leader of this group. "Potter needn't have known your face. You accept responsibility for that, you have no choice."

"Understood." Dean said, looking at Luna longingly. She smiled back at him, waving energetically, as if they had all predetermined this meeting.

"Why are you here, coward?" Harry directed towards the person standing just feet in front of him now.

"I am here for Luna. I am to make sure your perversions never harm her." They said, withdrawing their wand, their strikingly familiar wand.

"My perversions? This is small talk. Give me my wand and we'll settle this, like men, on the battlefield. Your robes- they look so much like the robes of Death Eaters. Show me your forearm- and then we shall duel."

The figure laughed heartily and exposed their white, and Dark Mark free arm. "Now then, Harry James Potter- I present you with two options. You leave Luna today, realizing how wrong you are for her- or you make me get rid of your negative presence. The choice is yours." The leader said, grabbing Harry's wand from the hand of the second cloaked figure, and tossing it to Harry- who caught it gratefully.

"Outside." Harry said, and all eyes were upon the leader of this robed pack of men, and Harry Potter.

Outside there was no sound, the countryside seemed cowed by the duel about to commence. The leader and Harry moved to face each other, each one gripping onto their only means of defense. They raised their wands to touch their noses, and with a sweeping arc, dropped them to their sides. Luna watched anxiously as they stepped away from each other, the two duelists. At the mark of five steps, they turned and with a flourish bred in competition, they sent spells flying.

The leader lost his form and turned into a wisp of smoke, as Harry's disarming spell went right through him, only to have him reappear a few feet in front of Harry. The leader dropped to one knee and a wide circle pulsated from their outstretched hand, the air rippled with electricity and knocked Harry back a few feet.

"Argh!" Harry exclaimed, waving his wand and sending a spider web towards the leader, who was putting up a good fight.

The black cloaked figure swirled on one foot and sunk into the earth, surfacing to Harry's side. He was raising his arm to cast another spell, when Harry grunted in determination. The leader cried "Tarantallalegra!" and Harry started dancing insanely.

"Give up, Potter!" The leader cried, "You are in love with Ginny Weasley, and that cannot be extinguished! Even as I mention her your eyes grow brighter!"

Harry felt red hot bitterness swell inside him, and his cracked lips parted, and he felt his arm grow heavy with desire. "Bombardre!" The earth rose up and rained down upon the leader, pelting him with stone and dirt."You know nothing about me!"

The leader once more dissipated to a whisp of smoke and reappeared out of harms way. "And you know nothing of the girl you claim to love!" The leader wretched his wand arm and, with a great effort, turned the pelting earth into dust- which swirled in a cyclone and swept Harry up in the air, before dropping him to the ground.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, legs still betraying him. "You have no…"

"I have every right! Tell me then! If you know Luna so well; what dish did her mother always make her, that caused Luna such distress?"

Harry seemed to remember something out of his past, a conversation he and Luna had once. She had indeed told him about a dish her mother used to make her…what was it?

"Can't think of it, Potter?" The figure said, gloatingly, as he cast a shield charm around himself. "How about this? What is Luna's favorite elusive creature?"

Harry merely stumbled through his words, not even bothering to wave his wand in defense of the rebounded Impediment jinx. "I…don't know."

"It's a Wrackspurt, always has been. And for the record, it was Shepherds Pie. I bet you would have no problem telling us Ginny's, now would you?"  
Harry didn't deign himself to answer, but he did look up at the leader, and with all the strength he could muster, he rose to his feet. "Rict…"

"Incarcerous!" The leader yelled, and with a deafening thud, Harry fell to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, you cowardly git!"

"What doesn't matter, Harry?" Came the softer, friendlier voice of Luna, as she approached Harry the leader dropped his wand.

"That I can remember Ginny's and not yours…" Harry spoke bravely, struggling to rise.

"I think it does matter, Harry. Since you never once cared to ask Luna about fundamental things such as these. You've been doing nothing but snogging her, and asking to cry on her shoulder- all over your needs. You've never once consoled her for her losses! All this talk on the war, it's all been you!" Said the hitherto silent third figure; whose voice Harry recognized very well.

"Hermione?" He whispered, and felt cold waves of dread wash over him, and a sweat broke on his forehead, though the temperature outside was close to freezing.

The third figure revealed herself to be Hermione, her brown hair falling freely from behind the cloak, and her penetrating eyes bore into Harry's. "Yes, Harry. You have never once wrote me about how much you love Luna, but when it was you and Ginny it was all I ever heard about. You have been increasingly arrogant these last few months, and I care far too much for Luna to have you hurt this wonderful person!" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and standing firmly.

"I didn't…" Harry said stupidly.

"Care for me at all, did you Harry?"

"Of course I loved you Luna."  
"I told you time and time again, you didn't need to hide your feelings from me, Harry." Luna said, she too, with her arms crossed. "If you didn't love me, that was fine. We didn't have to be _in love_ within our first month of dating. You did, and do love Ginny- I can see it. For once, Harry, be honest with me & with yourself. You'll only end up hurt if you keep suppressing your feelings like this."

Harry felt the constraints of his ropes disappear, and he rose to his feet. He could feel their eyes all on him now, and it made him feel sick. He stared at the fierce face of Dean, the stern face of Hermione, and worst of all; the hurt looking face of Luna.

Harry turned on the spot, and apparated away from this place; hoping to leave his feelings behind him. The shame he didn't want to know, the hurt he had caused seemed to follow him into the compressing darkness. The anger burned within him, angry that Hermione and Dean had gone behind his back like this.

Just who was that leader of the cloaked betrayers? Who were they to Luna, and why did Harry care so much? For, after all, he did still love Ginny. But the confusion he felt over his heart was torturing him; for he did feel something for Luna, and couldn't those feelings eventually have overrode those he felt for Ginny?

Ginny was waiting for him, she always would, Harry thought. He should go to her now, she would want him back, she would embrace him and never once stare at him with those accusing eyes he had seen from everyone else this evening.


	10. Chapter X: Hermione's Analysis

**(AN : Mayhap it would have been useful to state in the beginning of my story that there are twelve days of christmas...and therefore twelve chapters.  
If I had known that all it took to get reviews was to make you frightened, I admit, I would have tried it months ago. Wink )**

**Chapter X: Hermione's Analysis**

"And you're sure that was all?" Hermione asked, looking to Harry as if he were a child who needed comfort.

"That was everything that happened. What does it mean?" Harry asked, hands clenched tightly around his arms. His green eyes were swimming in tears, he sat there staring at the brown haired girl in front of him.

"Looking at it from a psychoanalytical aspect, I would say you are feeling severely guilty about Ginny being in jail, and you and Luna falling for each other. You feel like you aren't being there enough for her, and you want to do something dramatic to prove to her how much you care." Hermione said, scribbling some notes down and placing them in her desk.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, it seemed to make sense so far.

"The other duelist, or the 'leader' as you put it, represents these doubts.- that's why their face was never shown. But the fact that you did know & remember such personal things about Luna show that you really do care."

"I want to show her I care." Harry said, standing now and pacing her office, the eyes of Ronald Weasley peering at him from pictures resting on Hermione's desk.

"Aren't you already doing just that, Harry?" Hermione said, getting up and wrapping him in her arms. "Listen to me, Harry. Luna wants you to be who you've always been, don't hold yourself back around her. Laugh with her and don't worry about life. You're about to be taken home with Luna, to meet , formally at least, her father for the first time. How could you possibly have doubted her feelings for you?" Hermione said, as she patted him on the back.

"You don't think it's moving too fast?"

"No, Harry. If we've learned anything from the war, it is that life isn't guaranteed- if you love someone, don't say there's always tomorrow. There is no day but today, Harry."

"And me running to Ginny, at the end?"  
"Your fallback, Harry. She is your fallback plan, which I recommend you toss to the trash bin. Luna has been able to help you so much recently, I can see the positive effect on you. I haven't seen your smile so much since Quidditch."

"I don't want Luna to be unhappy with me Hermione."

"Harry." Hermione said, grabbing his chin and making him meet her eyes. "Get out of my office, now, and go see Luna. You've got a busy day tomorrow, it's Christmas after all."

"Yeah." Harry said, sheepishly looking to his shoes.

"Did Luna actually go home tonight?" Hermione said wryly, grabbing her jacket off of her coat rack.

Harry frowned and Hermione knew she had her answer.

"Alright, Harry. I will see you and Miss Lovegood on the twenty sixth then." Hermione said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course." Harry nodded, and he exited the Ministry with her. They apparated on the spot, Hermione to the Burrow, and Harry to Number Twelve. Harry arrived on the step of Grimmauld Place and went inside to find Kreacher waiting for him. Kreacher stood there with a white towel on his arm and his hands holding a tray of pampering items. Eau de Cologne, Pau Made, Sirils Shampoo and a new tube of body wash.

"Master Harry, I have prepared your clothing for tomorrow, and your evening bath is ready for you." Kreacher said, as he escorted Harry to the top of the stairs, where a steaming bath was waiting.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Wake me at eight tomorrow."

The House Elf bowed and left his master to his thoughts, which were far less troubled after Hermione's close evaluation. Dumbledore had always said it didn't do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

**(AN: So for the record, two chapters left. Harry meets Xeno, and Hermiones Christmas Party on the 26th. This chapter took place on the 24th. Reviews much appreciated. Jimminy Christmas, I wasn't going to have Harry & Luna break up the day before Christmas! Both in their world and ours:P Despite the name of this story being based on Ebeneezer Scrooge, it doesn't mean I hold any of his characteristics. )**


	11. Chapter XI: Capella Lovegood

**(AN: Here is Chapter 11 in our tale of our Heroes. I am pleased with how it turned out & I hope you feel the same. Reviews are appreciated.)**

**Chapter XI:** **Capella Lovegood**

Harry wore his best green velvet robes to the Lovegoods' on Christmas morning, and he energetically knocked on the door of the newly reconstructed tower. From within came sounds of bustling and scuffling, after a time, Luna opened the door and greeted him with a kiss. "Hello Harry dear. Come on in, Da's just put everything on the table, we're all ready for you." She said, taking his cloak and hanging it on the rack.

"Thanks, Luna. Having a good Christmas so far?" Harry asked, accompanying her into the dining room, where a table was laid out with all manners of decorations ; pinecone centerpieces, newly lit red candles, and a gnome playing a harp. It was a nice setup, but shadowed, of course, by the tremendously attractive feast that laid before them.

"Is that…" Harry began, pointing to a red dish full of…

"Enchanted Ham, glazed with spices from India. Yes, it does seem quite delicious, it's our first time trying it." Luna said, sitting down on the chair Harry had just pulled out for her.

"It smells wonderful, it really does, Luna." Harry said, as Xenophilius entered the room, wearing a bold orange apron, emblazoned with the head of a troll.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter." Xenophilius said coldly, seating himself and attaching a matching bib around his neck.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Lovegood." Harry said, sitting next to Luna and pulling his silverware closer to him.

Xenophilius may have assumed that a grunt would be a sufficient reply, or maybe he considered that Harry would take it to mean he should never expect friendship from him. Harry persisted either way, determined to make Xenophilius speak to him.

"I say Mr. Lovegood, this house is absolutely fitting! I don't recall ever seeing a place designed so beautifully."

"Luna, pass me the turkey, please dear." Xenophilius said, regarding Harry with less interest than he would a goat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lovegood, perhaps I haven't spoken loudly enough, I know that I sometimes have a tendency to speak quietly."

Xenophilius raised his bushy eyebrows and chewed viciously on his piece of turkey, which dripped with a brown gravy. Harry watched as it dripped on the face of the troll, making it look as though it were crying brown tears. "No, you've been perfectly loud enough." Xenophilius said, quietly, but alas, his words were drowned out by Harry as he bit into the turkey.

"Merlins' beard! This turkey taste's like it has been prepared by a master chef! I must know the recipe!" Harry said, smiling as Luna beamed.

"Yes. Luna is quite the cook." Xenophilius said, his mood growing more tolorant as Harry praised Luna.

"Thank you, Harry." Luna said, dipping a dinner roll into her mashed potatoes, sprinkled with chives.

Harry feasted merrily and refused no food that came before him, he felt quite indulgent for once, and wondered if this is why Ron was always eating to excess. They poured wine and drank heartily, rejoicing in the holiday. Xenophilius grew more warm as the wine filled him and befuddled his brain. They were soon making jokes and making sport of Ministry mistakes.

"Harry!" Xenophilius exclaimed, hiccupping after a particularly long draught of wine. "I have a notion, and I wonder your thoughts on it." He hiccupped again and sweat glistened on his forehead. "Luna has been absent from her bed the last few nights…save last evening… I wonder…were you keeping her at your place?" He pointed a wavering finger at Harry and burst into tears, the troll heaving up and down on Xenophilius' massive stomach.

"Yes sir, I have stolen your Luna away from you, and I kept her very well fed and pampered at my place, with my army of House Elves."

Luna looked at the two curiously, not sure that she ever saw an _army_ of House Elves.

"You are no better than the Death Eaters that kidnapped her then!" He laughed, cheeks red now.

"Such nerve you have!" Harry exclaimed, spilling wine over himself, yet surreptitiously winking at Luna, who understood his intentions and winked back.

They continued to talk, and it was clear that Harry's skills and charms were quickly winning over Xenophilius. It was Harry's experience that the influence of wine creates more lasting friendships. The evening pressed on and Xenophilius allowed Luna and Harry to walk the trails around their home.

"That seems to have gone really well Luna." Harry said, arm wrapped around her as the stars shone down upon them, making the snowy ground sparkle, as if the very road they walked was covered in powdered sugar.

"I think he likes you, which is so very good, since I like you too." She said, her nose red from the cold, making her resemble a certain red nosed reindeer.

"That's Sirius up there." Harry said pointing to the dog constellation hovering far above their heads.

Luna waved and pointed to a body of stars hovering farther away from Sirius. "That's Capella, the name of my mother." Luna said, smiling as she stared up at the constellations.

"I never knew your mothers' name." Harry said, feeling touched that he was included in such private information.

"I like to think she is watching us now, giving her blessing by shining down on us."

Harry smiled and pulled Luna close to him. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

"Merry Christmas, Love." She said, and placed her lips upon his.

In the distance Xenophilius gandered at Luna as she kissed her beloved. He stared at a picture of his wife, which he kept in a locket around his neck. "She's growing up, Capella." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. The woman smiled up at him, unaware that she had been dead all of these years. "And I couldn't be more proud." He said, as he turned from the window to stir the logs in the fire, feeling sobriety coming upon him.


	12. Chapter XII: The 12 Days of Christmas

**(AN: I give to you, the final chapter of A Christmas Carol. I hope you've had fun reading this , as I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated, I would love to know what you truly felt about concerning the ending. More from me at the end. Enjoy for now.)**

**Chapter XII: The Twelve Days of Christmas**

Harry and Luna knocked on the decorated door of Hermione's place, and they entered after Hermione had hugged them both, she had already begun to take part in the drinking games. Harry was hailed immediately by Neville, who was wearing his finest vest and matching pants. The pants were important, or so he had been told, for they were considered _lucky. _"So how have you two been getting on?" Neville spoke, sipping on a glass of fizzing green liquid.

"We've been very well," Luna said, grabbing a hand full of passing candy, being carried by a young red haired boy. "Must be one of those Weasleys'." Luna commented.

"That's good to hear, I just want to say, Harry - you've picked a great girl. I hope you're both happy, now that you're choosing this." Neville chewed on a licorice wand that Luna had passed to him.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said, putting his arm around Luna. Without warning, there was a loud catcall from behind, and the couch upon which they were sitting suddenly gained one Oliver Wood.

"Harreeeeey Pottah!" Said Wood, his speech slurring silkily as he helped himself to a piece of candy. " 'Mione said ya mightuh be heyah." Wood chomped on the toffee, which stuck to the inside of his mouth.

"Hello, Oliver. Good to see you again, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Harry said, pulling Luna a little ways closer to him. Not that he didn't trust Wood, he just wanted to be sure that should he feel the need to get up suddenly, he wouldn't step all over Luna. Harry had seen Wood sloshed before, and it usually ended up with Wood needing a new set of clothes.

"Blimey I am, 'Mione here shrows the best parties she does!" He reached out and seemed to pull Hermione from out of thin air.

"Pardon me, Oliver, did you just say I _shrow_ the best parties?" She said, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"Yes you do! And let me be the first to say…" He was interrupted, however, because he seemed to decide that he should have another drink. Forgetting all about his next sentence, he drank all of his & Nevilles' drinks. "Thanks Neville, ole pal!" Oliver said, his hair falling in front of his face now.

"I think it's time to get you to bed, Mr. Keeper." Hermione said, laying her drink down. "Excuse us, please." Hermione said, and with an amused expression, she hoisted Wood up from the couch and led him upstairs.

The group laughed as Wood stumbled up the stairs with Hermione, and it wasn't long before they discussed their plans for the new year.

"Harry and I are going to Brazil, I've just decided this." Luna said cheerfully. "We're going to look for a Brazillian Basilisk."

Harry dropped his jaw and stared at her rosy red face. "Might I ask why we would be looking for something like that?"

"Hagrids' got a problem with chickens, I expect." Neville offered, smiling at the two of them.

"Don't be silly Neville, Brazillian Basilisks don't actually exist. It's just an excuse for me to get Harry out of the country and all to me self." Luna grinned broadly, snuggling in closer to Harry.

"Well now, can't complain about that I suppose." Harry laughed and looked around the room, eager to see whom else was attending tonight. Harry & Luna arose from the couch and said they would catch up with Neville a little later. Neville did not seem to mind, as Hannah Abbott quickly asked him for a dance.

Harry noticed the distinct absence of all the Weasleys, despite Luna's previous assumption. _All the better._ He thought, pleased to know that tomorrow was Ginny's trial. She would be before the Wizengamot, and he & Luna had already decided to spend the day on a nice beach somewhere - soaking up the sun, and listening to the crashing of the waves.

Harry felt his jaw drop again, for he had not expected to see an old classmate here, whose blonde hair shone like snowflakes, and his eyes gleamed with mischief. Draco Malfoy was sipping on a clear liquid, face red with the effect of alcohol. He was putting a blindfold on Dennis Creevey, who was holding onto a shirt- with a pin sticking through it. Draco spun him around three times, and Dennis stumbled farther and farther away from a picture of a House-Elf attached to the wall.

"Oh tell me my eyes are failing me…" Harry said. Luna tilted her head and looked at Harry.

"I don't understand. What is Dennis doing with that shirt?"

Harry patted her on the back and spun around with her briefly as the Weird Sisters began to play. "There is a game, that Muggles' play. It's called pin the tail on the donkey."

"How did it lose it's tail?"

"Something to do with bad fleas…anyway this must be a goof on that game. Pin the clothes on the House Elf. I'm glad Hermione isn't here to see this…she would go….go…" Harry paused in his dancing and looked at Luna.

"What is it?" Luna said, her eyes staring into his.

"There are no Weasleys' here…Hermione's been drinking…and she was last seen taking Oliver upstairs…"

"And?" Luna asked, not following him.

"She has been gone a long time you see. There are nothing upstairs but bedrooms."

"Well I always thought she would realize that Ron was no good for her. Wood will show her a wonderful time. The stories we used to hear about him and his broomstick." Luna said seriously, Harry laughing at her unexpected sense of humour.

"OK then!" Harry laughed, grabbing a drink from a passing server.

"Harry?" Luna tugged on his sleeve.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Luna?"

"Before you drink that, come out to the patio with me, would you?"

Harry shrugged and sat the drink down, it was quickly picked up by Neville as he and Hannah too walked upstairs.

The night sky was plastered with stars, each one shining down upon Harry & Luna. The air was crisp, and rather enjoyable considering the time of year. Luna and Harry walked to the edge of the patio, where they stood, overlooking the countryside.

"It sure is pretty out here tonight." Harry said, admiring the view.

"I've seen countless stars Harry. None of them shine as brightly as you."

Harry felt his heart beat faster as Luna paid him this unexpected compliment. "Luna, that was sweet of you to say." He held her hand and gave her a kiss.

They stood arm in arm, an unusual tension hanging in the air.

"Harry." Luna said, looking up into his star filled eyes.

"Yes?" Harry said, shivering a little now from the exposure.

"Do you remember that Muggle story you told me, about the twelve days of Christmas?"

"Of course, you seemed to like it."

"I did, and I still do."

"I'm glad I was able to tell it to you then."

"I'm going to ask you something, Harry." Luna said, holding onto his hands tightly now.

"Ok,…" Harry said, unsure of what she would ask him concerning this Muggle story.

"Which of those gifts would you have liked to have received this Christmas?"

Harry pondered her question for a moment, wondering whether or not to joke with her about the eight maids…deciding not to, however, he gave his answer. "I'm not sure, I'm not really into birds so much…that's really are there are in that story."

"Not so, Harry." Luna said, smiling at him.

"Oh?"

"There are rings in that story." She paused and he looked at her quizzically. "Five of them." She smiled and he raised his eyebrow at her. "I think one would do though, for you." She reached into her pocket and his heart skipped several beats. She pulled from her pocket a silver ring, gleaming brightly in the light of the stars and in it's reflection, Harry saw his face.

Harry tried his best to speak, but his words deserted him.

"Would you mind terribly, Harry, me being Mrs. Harry Potter?" Luna said, kneeling to one knee and staring deeply into his eyes, which seemed frozen on her- not wanting to believe what was truly happening. _You should probably answer now, Harry!_ His mind yelled at him, his heart racing and his mind a flutter.

Since words would not come easily, Harry picked her up and kissed her fully on her lips. They were soon being watched by every eye as they were visible through the doors. Harry ran his fingers through her blonde hair and he felt like his soul were soaring. Luna broke from his kiss, waited for his words, and at long long last, they came.

"I would love," He allowed her to put the ring, albeit unusual for a man to wear one, his engagement ring, on his finger. "to call you Luna Potter." He swallowed, and joy filled his body, it rushed through his veins like an elixir of health, and he felt a world of pain get swallowed up. He loved her, and it may have been the loudest applause that Britain ever heard that night. For there was much celebrating over the two of them, and it was right for that to have occurred, for where in all of the world, was there a better match?

**(AN: Yes, I broke from Cannon, for once in my life, I broke from cannon. I couldn't put Harry with Ginny. And Wood & Hermione are a much better match. Reviews are liked!!!! Leave one for me: ) This will wrap it up for this story, I thank you all for the hits, reviews, messages and other encouragements. My next work is The Coming Darkness, my sequel to "Metamoura" I would love to hear from you on that story should you feel so inclined. It has been a pleasure, may the new year be kind to you. ----TowerMage)**


End file.
